Deities
Morgethrad, Goddess of the Dawn - Morgethrad is the Goddess of the Birthing Light. She represents Light, Life, and Free Choice. She is worshipped by the Erbons as the Goddess of Smiting the Undead, and she is known for her wrath against those who oppress and enslave. Beggel, Brute God - Beggel is worshipped by Dwarves and Ogres alike for his simple dictates and prized strength. It is said that Beggel, full of Ale and driven with divine intent, stomped into the earth and created the Central Mountains of Ohr. Shrines to Beggel are often part-shrine, part-tavern. Ralempt, Accorder God - Ralempt is the Accorder God, the Interloper of the Gods. He communicates between the Gods, riding his Steel Horse, carrying messages from one god to another. He need never fear the ire of the other gods, for he wears Divine Armor, capable of shrugging off any blow. Tempest, God of Rushing Water - Tempest is the God of Sea and Stream, the mighty torrent. Anatomically, he consists of an insurmountably large mass of water, swirling and collapsing in on itself. As he travels the seas, any sailors he encounters see only his piercing yellow eyes and know that their ships are about to be consumed by the unquenchable storm. Pandora, Goddess of the Ambitious - Pandora is blind, but do not let her apparent weakness deceive you-- her only intent, as it was during her life, is to achieve greater power. By throwing away her mortality and her soul, she ascended to godhood; by embracing Demon Magic and encouraging mortals to do the same, she is slowly collecting enough souls to overpower the other gods and goddesses. Until then, she remains a Temptress with a body that drives men to insanity, and wiles that hide her true strength. Pandora represents ambition and betrayal. Saggatan, God of the Free - Saggatan is the God of True Freedom. To worship Saggatan is to throw away all bonds of civility and to embrace only your true desires, and to help others see what they truly desire. Saggatan is the patron god of Centaurs, as he is depicted as one himself. Creaker, God from Before - Creaker is a Withered Skeleton that roams the land as he pleases, with godly powers. For some reason, Creaker does not spend his time in the divine realms, instead preferring to live on the earth. He predates all the current gods, even the Creator God. His intentions are unknown, and the gods themselves doubt that he even has a purpose anymore. A relic of a time since past, Creaker wanders onwards. Udrian, Creator God - Udrian is the Creator God, patron of Engineers, Smiths, and Oracles. He is the one that crafted the earth, though not the one that set it into motion. He did not create life, but he did create the tools with which life has thrived on Ohr. He claims that some of the earth existed before he created it, but many of the gods believe he is simply being modest, as his powers are vast. Uyael, Goddess of Life - Uyael is the Goddess of Primal Life. When all the other gods and goddesses doubted the proposition of creating something to live in their image, Uyael persevered and created the Dryads and Treefolk in her image. Soon after, the other gods followed, creating the other races in their own likeness. Her being the first to create life is doubted by some, however; Golems predate every other race on Ohr, but can be considered to be not alive. Core, God of the Earth - Core is the God of the Earth. He lies tens of thousands of feet under the topsoil, taking up the inside of the planet. He is not wrathful, or even wanting to see of any destruction; he has other plans, that are carried out by his Golem Servants, the oldest beings to walk the earth aside from the gods and goddesses themselves. Some Golems have existed for Millennium, walking the earth since the First Days, but many have either been destroyed or created since. Core is the greatest ally to mortals, as he respects the designs that the other gods put into each race, and wants only to see each race reach its greatest potential, but not at the expense of the other races. Yahn, God of the Afflicted - Yahn is a shambling mess of tatters, a floating collection of papers. On the papers are written every illness and affliction that has ever befallen the living of Ohr. It is believed that within the papers is a corpse, a shell of an ancient god, but no other gods can lay claim to the matter. Yahn only communicates with the other gods to tell them of misfortunes that will come to those gods' races. Demise, Elder God of the End of Time - Referred to by some as Ragnarok, Demise is not known to any of the other gods but Creaker. Creaker was originally among the most powerful Elder Gods, the Deity of Absolute Order. Through Creaker's will, no Elder Gods were to create anything, only to continue their original purposes within the Divine Realm as they were always intended to do. However, when the Great Tear occurred, Demise's will changed, as did many of the other Elder Gods'. Try as he might, with his vastly superior power, Creaker could not hold back the other Elder Gods, and was cast into an eternal prison, inescapable by any immortal being. Demise, now the Patron of Ending the Eternal, sought to only destroy. And, as he roams Eternity, he has set his sights on Ohr, a blossom of creation in a field of absolutely nothing. Stracchus, God of Storms - The enigmatic God of Storms rides the lightning like a steed, and spends as much time on earth as he does in the heavens. A partier and a gambler, Stracchus has given more credit to mortals than they likely deserve. Stracchus, despite his personality, remains very loyal to the Divine Realm, and a fierce guardian. Chasan, Divine Master - Chasan was originally a monk. Using an ancient magic form that allowed him to shape the world around him, Chasan scaled the clouds into the divine realm. The gods offered him boundless knowledge and a place amongst them, and he gladly accepted, at the price of his mortality. While his body fell back to earth lifeless, Chasan's soul became the Patron god of Wizards and Spellcasters.